User talk:Dandybot/Archive 3
SPAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:26, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :FURST. Life 19:45, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::Sexual relations. 21:43, 29 April 2009 :::Sudden archival wins. --'-Chaos-' 11:42, 30 April 2009 (UTC) wb 2 wiki. 01:06, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :tbh I'm just checking around like 3 or 4 talk pages. --'-Chaos-' 14:44, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::sex. 19:02, 5 May 2009 :::As always. --'-Chaos-' 19:51, 5 May 2009 (UTC) get on more. ty. 16:50, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :I haven't been on my computer much lately. Too much RL fun. --'-Chaos-' 11:33, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::RL fun?! how dare you use them in a sentance unless "is not" is between them --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 21:18, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::Chaos, I thought you were emo. Isn't rl supposed to be hell for you people? 21:23, 13 May 2009 ::::lolwut, me emo? /wrists --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 00:04, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Pretty sure he was talking about User:Chaos Messenger, you know, the guy whose talkpage you are on? Drah 00:12, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::: Uhh....yeahhh.... --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 00:18, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::You made me lol quite hard. Thanks, it's been a boring day. Also, some people actually try to enjoy life beyond stalking so very innocent and non-trolling PvX users. True story. --'-Chaos-' 11:33, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I have my dark moments, but am not the kinda guy who tries to get attention by hiding in a deep black hood and telling stories about cutting and suicide. --'-Chaos-' 11:33, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Sounds fun --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 18:31, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Life is fun alright. --'-Chaos-' 17:46, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::My brother is graduating college :O. I haven't seen you in a bit. >.> [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 19:27, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::It's because I haven't been on in a bit ;o --'-Chaos-' 09:46, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: /wrists --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 13:20, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Usofunny. Let's have secks. --'-Chaos-' 19:32, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Slutt 4 golden star <3 Lol ragemore on goldens pages. I lol'd at reading it :I haven't been on his page for like ages. So I heard people with lives go read several months old topics on random userpages. Also, Golden can't run ;D --'-Chaos-' 21:04, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Are you back? 17:41, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :he's never coming back (if he's smart). 20:17, 28 May 2009 ::Prolly not. Still not bothering to follow build talks. --'-Chaos-' 21:05, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I am in the states! \o/ Was a damn long and boring flight, and the weather is almost like Finland anyways.. Just lil' warmer <3 --'-Chaos-' 13:48, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Don't come to Texas. We've been averaging 95+ the last few days with ridiculous humidity. 13:53, 5 June 2009 ::Sounds humane. It's rainingggg in Maryland and I need a larger selection of keys.. Can't type ae/aa/ao-letters.. QQ --'-Chaos-' 13:57, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Get msn and get on vent. :O And GW! 23:55, 15 June 2009 . :Can't, still in the states for a few more days. --'-Chaos-' 03:53, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Finally! At home! --'-Chaos-' 13:50, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :And once again. I just came from the coolest happening to be this summer. Who'd believe that last night we lit a fire in the middle of a lake and cooked some marshmellows there, shivering in a beginning hypothermia? :DDD the wind was damn cold. After that we lit a fire, cooked some sausage, then whizzed the fire out >;o which after we ran into a swamp for the fun of it. My shoes look cool, and I don't have many sets of warm clothes after tripping that canoe over and hiking in the rain <3 --'-Chaos-' 10:35, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Germanz! :< I've traveled enough for one summer =/ these guys have wicked keyboards --'-Chaos-' 13:52, 19 July 2009 (UTC) hi hi. :Don't we all just love signing, Iffy? --'-Chaos-' 11:02, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::Get on msn, and add me. Ask KJ for my email if you don't have it, although you should. XFire sucks QQ. lol random templates. Lol. :::Why make things so hard? m4d_hunt3r@hotmail.com or Dandyel@windowslive.com and spam some weird crap to me. I use Pidgin so it doesn't really matter. You finally realized Xfire is bad for chatting? --'-Chaos-' 17:08, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I love you. 17:10, 3 August 2009 :::::Prepare yourself for MSN loving. 17:13, 3 August 2009 ::::::The messy kind? <3 --'-Chaos-' 17:14, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::The glory hole kind. 17:21, 3 August 2009 ::::::::Fair enough. --'-Chaos-' 17:30, 3 August 2009 (UTC) --'-Chaos-' 19:50, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you! ^^ Thank yous~! ;D It my first time so... ;( I may get lost. I want my build to go far! I have many builds... probably this is one of my best and I want to see it succeed ;D. Ty for telling me what I did wrong +_+ I could have been like... flamed or something xD ::o no prob --'-Chaos-' 09:31, 10 August 2009 (UTC) lolz. I got a guild but it's full of scrubs. --'-Chaos-' 10:30, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Come join my cool guild with my cool alliance :D. Just to warn you, I'm in my guild alone (because, when do I seriously play GW?) and the alliance is like 90 people. The majority of which are shitters. It's great. 15:45, 24 August 2009 ::lmao. I just joined an Iffy-manifested american guild, I'll see what I do when I get tired of this one, but I'll definitely remember this offer (what else can I do when it's on my talk :o) --'-Chaos-' 15:48, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::Lol, Iffy started a guild? She's actually playing again? Wtf? I should actually get on GW more often. (Btw, I was just fucking around. I just get guested to do all the shit I actually do. I'm not really active enough to join a decent guild anyway). 15:52, 24 August 2009 ::::Nah, she's an officer, Iffy-manifested just means she exists in it. Start playing in weird places with weird professions, or play crappy builds in RA for sadistic fun. Stuff like Mending Wammos are just worth it. --'-Chaos-' 15:56, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I should check the meanings of ½ unfamiliar words BEFORE I use them. --'-Chaos-' 16:05, 24 August 2009 (UTC) thanks thanks Funkopotomis 22:46, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :not sure if in understand edits and changes and stuff. but if i do have some sense of it. holy god wtf did pika do lol. couldn't tell if you did that to the user page or what but woah. then he/she got banned for something lol. wth happened. and, noticed it looked like shadow's talk page... was confused... Akio_Katsuragi 06:30, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::People put all kinda vain stuff on Shadow's page which made it ridiculous to scroll through, and I got a headache from the flashing bunnies. Frosty removed that crap, then Pika put it on his own page. That was like 2 million characters, if I remember right, and it really made computers lag, so it had to be reverted. That ended up with a revert war where Pika reverted his own page, Shadow's page, and started trolling around -> Pika got banned for "distraction". Hope that made some sense. --'-Chaos-' 08:02, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::Banning really isn't an issue when you can proxy tbh. 08:04, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Yup, but I like the symbolic meaning of it. You could also copypaste your sig and sign with 5 ~'s after it to not even appear banned. --'-Chaos-' 08:12, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Ummm.....such a cool story bro. Brings a tear to my eye....owait. 14:25, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Learn to context, fgt. --'-Chaos-' 18:16, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ya i saw like 6 million rabbits... i was like....woah dont crash on me comp. its never had to deal with that lol. and i assume that ip is pika? seen it on 3 pages i have watched and they kinda had a connection to it. so assuming its pika. Akio_Katsuragi 17:31, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Too bad, it is. --'-Chaos-' 18:16, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Haha, my builds are submitted and the majority of them are complete shitter builds. If Anet picks one of mine, then we'll have proof that both I and Anet are complete shit. 14:46, 28 August 2009 :>:D I'd lol at stuff like tease henchmen for HA, it's just such a funny idea. Gotta be like that or they're not gonna get brought, this is just a way for anet to control the hero builds used :< --'-Chaos-' 18:16, 28 August 2009 (UTC) wtb 2 droknar's keys or a 40/40 soul reaping set if the set is much more expensive than the keys then I can't afford :3 --'-Chaos-' 10:50, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, I have a focus 20/20 SR that I will probably never use again. WoD got boring. Just spam me on "Deformed Arse" if you want it. ''Kurtan'' 11:33, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::wtb 20/20 soul reaping wand. Prolly have to assemble one myself. --'-Chaos-' 11:47, 29 August 2009 (UTC) -Chaos- Because I'm not enough of a gay fgt already. Gives me such great ideas for vandalism :> too bad I haven't vandalized for months. --'-Chaos-' 19:21, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Generally, using then on a large enough page is pretty good vandalism ;p. Drahgal Meir 04:51, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::Pika should learn, and start using that in addition to 2 million characters ;o --'-Chaos-' 10:45, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I just merched a Soul Reaping q9 Silver Boar Scepter from Chest of Woe yesterday. But it was 19% not 20 =p-- $ɧor₮ talk 08:43, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Yah, I'm neurotic, must be perfect. --'-Chaos-' 10:45, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Jw.... What do you do if you want to make a build, but not like get it vetted through like the trial thing, just like want it looked at and commented on on how to make it a lil better. just a fun build i like using, that'd prolly get a bad rating anyways. so jw where do i put it? Akio_Katsuragi 04:00, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Make a sandbox in your userspace under a page liek this sandbox And put builds in there.-- $ɧor₮ talk 08:45, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :: Builds, or something. You can also have them on your userpage. --'-Chaos-' 10:46, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Discuss. --'-Chaos-' 10:53, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Say goodbye to HB, TA, and the XTH Apparently, Anet prefers a meta where they only have to update skills every 2 months. Oh, and I love that they just now realized there are bugs in JQ and FA, and are just now addressing syncing in RA. GG Anet. I'm sure all of this will fix the "degenerate meta"..... 13:48, 30 August 2009 :link --Frosty Mc Admin 14:31, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User:Linsey_Murdock/Journal What planet have you been living on Frosty? Selket Shadowdancer 14:35, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::TBH i don't fucking care if skill balance is once every 2 months. They're posting their update notes a MONTH ahead of tiem which gives us a month to tell them how fucktarted they are befor ethe changes actually go live. This bodes VERY well for gameplay improvement--TahiriVeila 14:58, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Also, new tombs maps, and not playing the same people over and over and over in ATs makes me happy :)--TahiriVeila 15:03, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Tbh that looks more like a good thing, Release Updates for next month -> Complain and tell them what is retarded -> get good skill update -> Step 1. Nobody really cares about JQ and FA (since most people in there are bots), and honestly, the HB TA removal thing looks interesting, considering TA and HB are by far the home of lame gimmicks (yes even more than HA). Sealed Deck is a pretty win idea. --Frosty Mc Admin 15:21, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Also, they've said they might be able to fix the XTH, it just depends on how big an issue the bug they found is :/. ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:25, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::::map* Drahgal Meir 15:35, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Quite cool. This means more "balanced" nerfs/buffs, and when they try to make skills viable, they might actually succeed (eg. Life Transfer buff just wasn't enough). TA/HB aren't functioning properly and I don't give a damn about the XTH ;P --'-Chaos-' 17:33, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::I care very much about whether or not my bot has to deal with bugs, thank you very much! ···User_talk:Daññy 20:16, 31 August 2009 (UTC) .... builds ON MY PROFIL are for me NOT FOR U and im not making new build or im not copying builds from official pvx... :They're not in your profile, they're hanging around as lose pages, and it's a mayor annoyance. Also, here it goes again. --'-Chaos-' 14:42, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Official PvX. Uh that makes it sound like we should know what we're doing [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 14:48, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Reminds me of http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Chaos_Messenger/Archive_2#QQ_goes_here --'-Chaos-' 14:49, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::A mayor nuisance, or a major nuisance? :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:17, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Wow, mental typo. My bad. Even I know what's "mayor" and what's "major" =/ --'-Chaos-' 15:20, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Keep it up 11:22 . . P/Me Cruel Pressure; Rating: 2 (trash) . . E:2 U:2 I:0 . . Chaos Messenger (Talk | contribs) 11:11 . . D/any Wounding Vow;' Rating: 2 (trash') . . E:2 U:2 I:0 . . Chaos Messenger (Talk | contribs) 11:10 . . A/any Insecure Fox Fangs; Rating: 2 (trash) . . E:2 U:2 I:0 . . Chaos Messenger (Talk | contribs) 11:08 . . A/N Rigor Spiker; Rating: 2 (trash) . . E:2 U:2 I:0 . . Chaos Messenger (Talk | contribs) 11:08 . . A/E WoTA Spammer; Rating: 2 (trash) . . E:2 U:2 I:0 . . Chaos Messenger (Talk | contribs) 11:07 . . A/E Embrace Spiker; Rating: 2 (trash) . . E:2 U:2 I:0 . . Chaos Messenger (Talk | contribs) 11:06 . . A/D Wastrel's Sand; Rating: 1 (trash) . . E:1 U:1 I:0 . . Chaos Messenger (Talk | contribs) Having a good day? :D Enar 12:26, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :^^ I'm sick n' tired and very bored :> I opened the "testing" category for PvP and started trashing, then I became too weary to carry on. After that I went to zz monk in RA where I, after a few battles, died because I'm too tired to check for a necessary preveil. Now that I've eaten some I might actually find the energy to do something again. This would be funny if I didn't have this cursed flu. --'-Chaos-' 12:38, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::You have been trashing builds for 2 hours. Please take a break. xD. You Trash 1 build, every 6minute. Enar 13:59, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Ups. --'-Chaos-' 14:11, September 6, 2009 (UTC) +1 to Chaos Discuss. --'-Chaos-' 17:24, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Loosing Attunement Is baed. --Frosty Mc Admin 10:48, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :As in Earth Attunement stripped or not having Dual Attune? Glowstone tho. --'-Chaos-' 10:50, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Nvm didn't see the revert. --'-Chaos-' 10:54, September 8, 2009 (UTC) PC on Everlasting Macabre Tonic It only took me 53 zkeys :> --'-Chaos-' 14:11, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :God damn you, Chaos. The one EL tonic I actually like and you got it....you bastard (I got a EL Abyssal once). Btw, the Macabre is around 35-40e (usually 32-35e). 20:43, 8 September 2009 ::<3 I'm atleast so very damned if I follow your advise with girls :o --'-Chaos-' 20:45, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::What? Oh, wait, are you talking about the "fuck the 14 year old" thing? Yea, do that. 21:12, 8 September 2009 ::::Sicko--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:28, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::whoru? 21:31, 8 September 2009 ::::::kiss kiss--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:45, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::+1 for understanding the reference. Tbh I wouldn't do her even if I wasn't damned for it. Too much drama, and she's kinda horrible. --'-Chaos-' 22:00, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::If she's hot and it's legal, then who the fuck cares? Just double up on your junk and go to town. 22:16, 8 September 2009 ::::::She's neither :> and she lives somewhere behind gods back --'-Chaos-' 22:19, September 8, 2009 (UTC) My condolences... to you, your family, your grandparents and your grandparents neighbors dog for having to use that in order to attempt to win GW. I didn't say it wasn't fun, I just said it's not a viable build for PVX. Oh and btw, I'm not 1/10th as elitist as this guy: Guild of Deals. He /ragequitted and then died of loneliness because he alienated anyone he ever loved by being so elitist.[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX| Sh]][[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|''ad]] 03:36, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :whoru? -- Drah 03:40, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::a man who is full of win.[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX| 'Sh]][[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|ad]] 05:24, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::: What'd i miss? Nvm ''Akio_Katsuragi'' 06:14, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::You're too srs to be full of win. --'''-Chaos- 10:27, September 10, 2009 (UTC) I can't believe you couldn't wait a day, that's pretty sad. Take your ban seriously or I will get serious! --Frosty Mc Admin 12:41, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Srsly Chaos, respect the ban or he'll have to really ban you! in which case you'd have to create a whole different account from a diff ip so he couldn't accuse you of sockpuppeting which would take like a whole 5 mins. tough...[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX| Sh]][[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|''ad]] 21:37, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Yah and then you would loose this great rep that you have built up....living your PVX life in the shadows--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 22:24, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Well crafted.[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX| 'Sh]][[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|ad]] 04:26, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :"You won't get away with this tragic crime" and "Ok there is NPA, then there is being stupid NPA. Enjoy your lengthy ban (lol)" don't really make me take my ban any more seriously. Also, I be very sorry about circumventing mah ban again, but this is worth saying, and also, it's my damn talk :< -- 22:30, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll let you off becuase you lasted longer than 1 day. --Frosty Mc Admin 22:36, September 11, 2009 (UTC) sup 22:35, 11 September 2009 : unbanned ym --'''-Chaos- 11:33, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Well done --Frosty Mc Admin 12:34, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::^^ Tbh this was quite healthy for me. It really relieved my addiction, tho it made me angry at Frostels :< --'-Chaos-' 12:50, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::It will make sense in time --Frosty Mc Admin 12:53, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::Frosty@wise master. It makes sense already, I'm the kind of retard who knows why what I do is stoopid.. It's not really healthy for my head, but meh. --'-Chaos-' 12:55, September 14, 2009 (UTC) The internet is fucked up I typed "animated gif pokemon" into Google image search and got this: http://www.ganzor.com/images/rule%2034/Sunflower%20ANIMATED.gif. I try to fuck with people by posting animated pokemon shit and get fucked back by the internet. Well done, Karma...well done. 21:26, 14 September 2009 :Karma is a mean bitch. --'-Chaos-' 08:07, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Miriam saves http://rom.naurunappula.com/nn/0/293/829/439996.png --'-Chaos-' 14:26, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Reading comprehension fail. 14:30, 16 September 2009 ::No idea, but I bet the woman who sent that got what she wanted. --'-Chaos-' 14:34, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::wat a great fucking response by her, I love it --'Angelus' 17:10, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Who cares that we have depressed queer husband doing weird crap behind our back? The car is broken, damnit! --'-Chaos-' 17:19, September 16, 2009 (UTC)